Vince McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club
Vince McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club also known by Mr. McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club was created by Vince McMahon after the collapse of the WCW/ECW Alliance at Survivor Series 2001. The Kiss My Ass Club consisted of members who were ordered by Vince McMahon to show their respect and loyalty towards him, by having to kiss his butt, be it bare or with a thong. Many of the times these members were threatened with receiving a suspension or being fired if they refused to kiss his ass. The Rock attempted to "close" the club after an episode of SmackDown where Vince McMahon was forced to kiss the ass of Rikishi. However, this attempt to "close" the club was not successful as this segment as resurfaced many times since then. With this came many known tropes in the "Kiss My Ass Club": *McMahon takes down his pants in a slow, sexual way, usually shaking his hips and buttocks slowly while dropping his pants. *McMahon almost always had slightly noticeable tan lines. *McMahon would show off the "tricks" he can make his ass do, such as flexing it. * McMahon stated, he would often fart in the entree's face several times before and as they kiss his magnificent ass, this even includes Trish Stratus and Eric Bischoff, who both had only limited time behind his backside. *McMahon would often gloat about how beautiful his muscular ass were, showing off for the person kissing it. *McMahon's ass, while often bare, also often came with a tight thong or a jock strap. *McMahon would often bend over, giving the entree an even more unpleasant experience. Most interestingly is the fact that this gimmick has inspired an Internet-based cartoon produced by Animax Entertainment entitled "Mr. McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club - The WWE's Most Valuable Asset." The show debuted on WWE.com on November 22, 2006. However, it was quickly ended as a result of its similarities to the Cartoon Network Show Assy McGee. Members of the Kiss My Ass Club Avoided Membership *Steve Austin :*Originally, on the November 26, 2001 RAW Vince tried to make Austin the next member. Steve Austin attacked Vince until Kurt Angle and the remaining members of the alliance such as regal, dudley boys, test, christian made the save. Austin continued to brawl throughout the crowd with the alliance members except kurt angle. Vince and Angle noticed Jim Ross laughing, who unfortunately, became the next member of the club with the Undertaker's assistance. *Trish Stratus *On the November 29, 2001 episode of Smackdown, Vince McMahon reminded everyone of his history with Trish. Vince tells Trish that she will become the next member of the "Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club". Trish looks disgusted. Vince gets Trish down to her knees. Vince pulls his pants down. Suddenly the Rock comes to the ring. Trish escapes. Vince tries to pull his pants up but the Rock says "WWHHOAA.. LEAVE YOUR PANTS.. DOWN." Vince looks horrified. The Rock tells Vince to walk to the middle of the ring. The Rock yells at Vince for a while.The Rock says that he just wanted Vince to know how it feels to be humiliated. The Rock says he has one more thing to say. The Rock suddenly slaps Vince into the Rock Bottom. hHe Rock hits Vince with the People's Elbow. Chris Jericho runs down and attacks The Rock. The Rock fights back, but Vince hits him with a low blow. Jericho hits the rock with a steel chair. Jericho hits the People's Elbow on The Rock with a steel chair, lacerating his cheek. Jericho says that now The Rock knows that the biggest star of them all, is Y..2..J! Later, Vince is made to kiss Rikishi's ass to "end" the club, but this only put the club on hiatus. *Zach Gowen **On the June 26, 2003 episode of Smackdown, Vince McMahon told Zack Gowen that he could have a contract on one condition - that he joined the Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club. Zack Gowen delivered a low-blow to Vince McMahon instead of joining the club. *Eric Bischoff **On the Feb 10, 2003 episode of Raw, To save his job, Eric Bischoff, who was long known for being quite tyrannic, had to kiss Vince's ass. Wiggling his pants and underwear off and showing off his ass's "tricks", Vince waited patiently for Eric to pucker up. Bishoff, however, chickened out and stated he simply cannot do it. Vince took this as an insult and made Bischoff instead join the "Get My Ass Kicked Club" and made him compete against Stone Cold at No Way Out! *Marty Jannetty :* On the February 27, 2006 Monday Night Raw, Vince McMahon tried to force Marty Jannetty to join the "Mr. McMahon Kiss My Ass Club" for a job. McMahon teased Janetty in several forms by bending over and exposing his ass to the public. Marty Jannetty refused and ended up taking the Masterlock Challenge until Vince McMahon low blowed Jannetty! Shawn Michaels ran out to save Janetty from membership, followed by Shane McMahon who whacked Michaels with a chair and made him kiss Vince's ass! *Triple H :*On the June 5, 2006 episode of RAW, Vince McMahon wanted Triple H to join to prove that he was a locker room leader. Triple H suddenly collapsed in the ring caused by his water that shane laced in the locker room. Vince was proud and told Shane to put Triple H's face "Where it belongs." Shane McMahon then tried to force Triple H to kiss Vince's ass, but he suddenly collapsed. Triple H stood up and gave Vince McMahon a Pedigree with his pants around his ankles, exposing McMahon's ass with a thong to the public in assistance. *Hornswoggle (Actually a member, but intended avoidance) :* On the April 2, 2008 episode of RAW, Vince McMahon ordered his "son" Hornswoggle to show his loyalty/respect to the McMahon family by joining the kiss my ass club. Vince believed that as Hornswoggle's father he could show him "tough love" by ordering Hornswoggle to kiss his ass, intimidating him and humiliating him. Finlay came out to make the save. Vince told him that if he wasn't careful he could be the next one to join the Kiss My Ass Club. Vince McMahon drops his pants and finally Hornswoggle bites him in the ass, before he escapes the ring. Many, including Vince, consider Hornswoggle a member as his lips had touched Vince's ass. Trivia * William Regal joining the Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club was nominated in the category "Best On-Screen" Romance for the Raw X anniversary show on January 14, 2003. * On the December 1, 2003 - Test and Scott Steiner wanted Stacy Keibler to join the "Test and Scott Steiner Kiss My Ass Club,". After cornering her and taking turns farting on her, Mick Foley makes the save, to the displeasure of many. See also *Vince McMahon Category:Storyline history Category:Wrestling gimmicks Category:Humor